


Dreaming

by fordon9ju



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Contains foul words, M/M, Xido even if you dont squint, angst kinda, other side ships if you squint, xido making out lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordon9ju/pseuds/fordon9ju
Summary: Where you find your soulmate in many ways. Can be as simple as going to the same elevator as them or could be as hard as seeing them in your dreams. That's what happened to Dongmyeong.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 9





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a long time ago and it got stuck on my notes so yeah :/// and also english is not my first language so there are some grammatical errors.

Dongmyeong was about to go to work. He stopped by a convinience store that he always go to. As he goes to the cashier to pay for his coffee and bread someone bumped into his shoulders making his coffee spilled on his shirt. He looks at the guy who bumped at him. Suddenly its like the time had stop, like what they said it was when you meet your soulmate. 

A loud ringing. Its only a dream. Dongmyeong opens his eyes. "Fuck it. I didn't even got to ask what his name was." He thought. He got up on his bed grumpily as he goes to his bathroom. "Hi Dongju, hi Geonhak hyung. Where's Yonghoon hyung?" "He's out to get groceries." Dongju replied. "Oh, okay i gotta go. I'm late, oh shit." He goes out of their apartment sprinting to the bus stop. 

It was finally their lunch break. Dongmyeong got out of his desk. "Hey Keonhee hyung, where do you wanna eat?" He asked. "Somewhere near us is okay." "So, McDonalds?" "Nooo we go there everytime." He replied. "Oh here's Hwanwoong. Let him decide." Keonhee said. "Decide what?" Hwanwoong asked not knowing what they were talking about. "Where should we eat?" Dongmyeong asked. "Jollibee." Hwanwoong said as he drag the two outside of their office.

While waiting for his other co workers to get their order he started to think about his dream again. Will he be able to see him in person? Will he dream of him again? Is he even real? Many thoughts are in Dongmyeong's mind. "Hey, your thinking deep aren't you?" "Oh it's nothing. It's just about bills and stuff y'know?" Dongmyeong giggled as he brushed off his thoughts. 

His bus ride home was less stressing today. No creeps, little traffic and there were not a lot of people there. He fell asleep.. at someone's shoulder. 

"Hey Hyungu hyung! I'm off now." "Yeah be careful Giwook-ah." The elder replied. He goes outside putting up his mask. It was a quiet walk to the bus stop. The ride is too there's only a little amount of passenger. 

He felt a head on his shoulder. He looked at the pretty boy beside him. The time stopped for a second. His heart was beating fast, beads of sweat running down his temples. The boy beside him moved a little. He panics as the bus stop he sprints out of the bus. His heart still beating fast.

Dongmyeong shot his eyes open when his head felt like falling. He sat back up looking very embarassed and tired. It was his stop. He got out of the bus and walked back to his apartment.

"Yonghoon hyung!" He shouted, opening the door to their apartment. He goes to the living room. "What the fuck Dongju! Get a room you two." He shouted when he saw his brother making out with his boyfriend. "Sorry Myeongie." Geonhak apologized. "Next time just make out in the bedroom okay? No one wants to see that." Dongmyeong replied.

"Yonghoon hyung." Dongmyeong knock on the door. "Come in, Myeongie." The elder replied. "Hyung I got something to tell you.." Dongmyeong said sitting at the edge of Yonghoon's bed. "Okay, what is it?" He asked. "I met my soulmate in my dreams." The latter replied with a sad pout on his lips. "It's okay Myeongie, I'm sure you'll meet him again." 

"Harin hyung!" Giwook shouted as he drop his bag at the sofa. "Hi Giwookie, sit down the food is almost ready. Also Hyungu hyung said he will stay at the studio for tonight. He's helping Youngjo hyung with some songs." Harin replied placing a plate of fried rice in front of the younger. "Oh okay. By the way hyung I met my soulmate today." Giwook said almost whispering luckily Harin got what he said. "Did you get their number? Or at least their name?" "No hyung. He was sleeping and also I panicked." Giwook respond. Looking at the floor, he was getting shy. "Bro why? You don't even know if your gonna meet him ever again." With that scentence from the older, it hit him that he should've not panicked. "I'm so stupid." He thought to himself.

It's been weeks of Dongmyeong dreaming of the guy. From cuddling to sweet talks they've done most. But still, he still don't know the guy's name. He knows a lot about him. He knows he likes music, painting his nails, he plays bass, he has two bestfriends which he lived with. But everytime he asked for his name, he would wake up from the sweet dream. Sometimes he wonder if it's even a sweet dream or a terrible nightmare he wishes to end. 

Meanwhile Giwook still goes to the same bus stop with the hopes he will see the pretty boy again. 

"Dongmyeongie! My favourite brother. I love you." Dongju said teasingly. "What do you want? And no I'm not going to buy you condoms, it was embarrassing. I'm not even the one who's gonna use it." Dongmyeong replied. "Noo don't bring that up again my sweet brother. That time was an emergency. I just need some milk and cookies that's all." Dongju replied with a sweet tone on his voice.

"Giwook-ah we ran out of cereal and juice! Go get some groceries." Hyungu said. "Okay, but the change is mine. Okay?" The younger replied acting cute so the older will agree. "Sure, sure. Just don't buy another pickachu plushie you got hundreds of those." "Oki!" Giwook said enthusiastically hopping out.

As Giwook was walking at the cereal aisle he saw the boy again. He was prettier this time. He was bare faced, wearing cute comfy clothing and his hair was kinda messy. He was gonna walk toward him when a guy taller walks into him "Hi, Dongmyeongie!" The taller said. "Oh his name must be Dongmyeongie." He thought to himself. He walked away he felt stupid again but at least he knows his name now. 

"Hi Keonhee hyung! Watchu doin here?" "Oh I'm here with Seoho. We're just buying some snacks. Wanna come?" The older asked. "No thanks, Yonghoon hyung might scold me." He giggled as he walk away to the cashier saying goodbyes to the older. 

"Hyungu hyung, Harin hyung, I know my soulmate's name now." Giwook enthusiastically shouted to his hyungs. "Good for you Giwookie." Hyungu smiled at the younger. "Wait, Hyungu hyung. You never told us about your soulmate. Pretty sure you already found them." Harin said. "Yeah, have you met your soulmate already hyung?" Giwook asked. "Yes. Actually we met when I was buying snacks before going to the studio." The oldest said. 

It's been a while. Dongmyeong haven't dream of anything. Even his soulmate. He's just lying on his bed when he got a call. 

"Hey Myeongie! It's me Youngjo." 

"Oh hello Youngjo hyung! Its been a while."

"I know right? Btw I have a gig with my friends on a bar nearby tonight. You wanna come? Also invite your friends. Ya'know I miss them too."

"Yes hyung. I'll let them know."

He jolted up as he text his friends, asking them if they wanna go. They said yes. They agreed on Seoho picking the rest up. 

Almost 8:30. Dongmyeong was not that excited. He is now dressed, waiting to be picked up. "Myeongie! Seoho's here." Geonhak said. "Coming hyung." Dongmyeong replied putting on his shoes.

Giwook was really excited and nervous. It was his last gig before taking a break from doing gigs. And also taking a vacation out of town. "Oh my. There will be a lot of people so be ready." Youngjo said as he fix his hair a little so they don't look overdone. 

It was starting. They were kinda late because Hwanwoong took long getting himself ready. While his friends are enjoying the music he was enjoying the drinks. But he made sure not to drink to much so that he wouldn't be wasted. It was the last song. A very sad one. Announcing that their bassist will be having a break. He looked up as he locked an eye contact with the boy. 

The time stopped. His eyes was filled with tears, he smiled at the boy. He never thought that he would met him. He rushed to the bathroom. Washing his face to refresh himself. Was he dreaming? Is this even real? Am I blind or what? Many thoughts surrounded his mind. He goes out seeing his friends with the band. "Where's the bassist?" He asked. "Oh he went home already. He got a flight to catch." The guitarist respond. "Oh." He looked down, he was very disappointed. He thought this was it. This was the time he was waiting for. But clearly it isn't. "We gotta go now." Seoho said. Carrying Keonhee and Hwanwoong. "Let me help you." Youngjo said as he carried Hwanwoong. 

They got home. He was a sobbing mess. Hair messy, eyes puffy and red. He can't breath properly. He fell asleep because of crying. 

Dongju noticed that his brother was clearly very sad. He did everything that makes his brother happy. But it was no help. Even their hyungs visited Dongmyeong but he was still sad and lost in his thoughts.

Its been months. Dongmyeong was feeling much better. He's trying to move on now. Today he woke up extra early to prepare breakfast. He has a blind date today. So he's in a light mood. 

"Wow, someone's happy today." Yonghoon greeted the younger. "Hyung, I just want to thank everyone by making them breakfast. I'm also gonna bring some to work for Keonhee and Hwanwoong of course." He smiled. "That's great that your feeling better now." Yonghoon replied with a soft smile.

He's off to work now. The bus today was kinda full but he didn't let that bother him today. Because today he's suppose to be happy. "Hey guys!" He greeted the two elder. "Hey Myeongie. What's this?" Keonhee asked. "Oh its breakfast. I made it as a thank you gift for making me feel better. Thank you guys." Dongmyeong replied. "Aww, we're always here to help Myeong." Hwanwoong replied with a smile. 

Finally his work is finished. He can finally go, but before that he decided to get some coffee because he was kinda tired. He walks out. Someone bumped into him. He looks at him. It was kind of déjà vu. Tears forming his eyes. "Hi Dongmyeongie." The guys who bumped into him said. "I-i don't even know your name." He said sobbing. "How did you know my name?" Dongmyeong asked. "Sorry I didn't told you. I actually met you already three times, this one being the fourth." The boy said. "W-why?" He said sobbing. The younger pulls him into an embrace. Saying sorry over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you 4 reading this mess. Leave comments. <3


End file.
